


Sleep

by MattLovesSand



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: I have a soft spot for this ship, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Mitarai Ryota is exhausted, Rare Pairings, i haven't seen any content for it yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattLovesSand/pseuds/MattLovesSand
Summary: I'm not sure how the underground hidden lair's floorplan looks, but I headcanon that there were more rooms than just the main computer room. also I wrote this at 10pm before bed, but hey! I finally wrote something that wasn't angst





	Sleep

The room was dark as Izuru watched Mitarai scribble something onto his tablet. His movements were slow and sloppy, his hands shaky, and it was so obvious that he would soon fall unconscious from sleep deprivation.

In fact, Izuru thought as he patiently waited from the corner of the room, his head should hit the table any moment now.

Mitarai slowly slumped forward and his forehead thumped against the tablet, obscuring whatever was on the screen. It wasn’t surprising that the impact didn’t wake him, seeing as how he hadn’t slept in multiple days. The animator often lost track of time from being down here for so long.

Something like sympathy stung in Izuru’s chest when that sentence went through his mind. He stepped forward and carefully lifted Mitarai out of the desk chair, cradling him. He was surprisingly light in Izuru’s arms, he noted. It was from malnutrition, most likely due to the horrifying things Mitarai had to witness on a daily basis plaguing his mind.

Mikan would definitely need to look at Mitarai some time, Izuru thought before scratching the idea. Asking Mikan in her state to look after the traumatized artist was definitely a bad idea. Izuru would just evaluate Mitarai himself.

A small bedroom was situated just down the stairs. It had a single bed and was for Mitarai’s own use, yet he hardly used it. That’s where Izuru placed the unconscious man, gently pulling the cold blankets over him.

Shivering, Mitarai curled into his pillow. He blinked open one eye and looked at the dark figure now sitting at the end of his bed. Harsh red eyes greeted him through the darkness.

“Kamukura?” A shaky whisper escaped Mitarai.

Izuru frowned.“Sleep,” He said softly.

That command was all that was needed to send Mitarai back into unconsciousness. He let out a sigh and collapsed into his pillow.

Feeling somewhat relieved that Mitarai was finally asleep, Izuru leaned forward to press a kiss to the sleeping artist's forehead before he situated himself back at the foot of the bed. Then, Izuru watched and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how the underground hidden lair's floorplan looks, but I headcanon that there were more rooms than just the main computer room. also I wrote this at 10pm before bed, but hey! I finally wrote something that wasn't angst


End file.
